Acapulco (1982)
Plot Overview It is the morning after the party, and Blake is ready to fly off to Washington D.C. with McVane and seal the deal for Denver Carrington. On the flight to Washington, McVane is enjoying a few too many bloody marys and seems nervous. Blake once again claims that this loan is for the good of America. Krystle is still upset that she is married to Mark. She calls him and the two talk in some field far away. All Mark wants is for Krystle to believe that the divorce was a fake. Krystle does learn that it was Alexis, and not Fallon, who was responsible for tracking down Mark and convincing him that Krystle needed him. Even though Krystle claims to be through with the man who stole from her and walked out on her, she has some weird connection to him. Mark returns from his meeting with Krystle and has the pleasure of dealing with Fallon. Fallon is a little harsh on him, so she makes it up by bringing champagne to his room. When Fallon claims that Mark has lost his touch, he kisses her. And, in true Fallon fashion she reciprocates and then pulls back. Meanwhile, Krystle goes to Mexico, first Guadalajara and then Acapulco, to determine whether the divorce decree is a forgery. She does not tell Blake or anyone where exactly in Mexico she will be. Blake, after returning successful from Washington D.C., gets the ambassador to track down Krystle for him. Just as Krystle learns that her divorce decree is a fake, Blake arrives. Krystle tells him everything and Blake does not seem overly concerned, unlike Krystle. She will just divorce Mark in Colorado and she and Blake will remarry. Back in Denver, Blake gives Krystle the good news that she can get a divorce in Colorado and it will only take ninety days. Even better news, Blake offers to take Krystle on a second honeymoon, this time to Hawaii. Krystle does not seem as happy as one would think. Blake accuses Krystle of still having feelings for Mark, but Krystle claims Mark is confused. Blake is not in the mood for this and tells her to forget about the second honeymoon. The effects of the paint are starting to get Jeff - he is becoming dizzy. Kirby notices that he is heaviley sweating and begins to rub the back of his neck. A back rub that Joseph notices and confronts Kirby about. He warns her that the wealthy use people and that she should go back to Paris and marry her French fiancé. But Kirby tells that her "fiancé" was actually married. She was the mistress and now she has returned to Denver to do so again. Kirby could do worse - Adam. Adam is still all over her and she keeps turning down his overtures. In the same time, Blake asks Adam to keep his mother at bay but Adam won't do so. Blake vows to fight his own son if he has to. Alexis really gets to Adam when she tells him that he should be more well-mannered like Steven. Steven is tracked down to an oil rig in the Java Sea. There, Steven tells his friend Ben Reynolds how lucky he is not to live to other's expectations. Ben tells him having a family is much better. Fallon wants Blake to track down exactly which rig Steven is on, even if Steven does not want to return just yet. Unfortunately, the rig on which Steven was working blows up. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * Pamela Sue Martin ... Fallon Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Kathleen Beller ... Kirby Anders * Geoffrey Scott ... Mark Jennings * Lee Bergere ... Joseph Anders * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Paul Burke ... Neal McVane * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * Joey Aresco ... Ben Reynolds * Henry Darrow ... Ramon * Don Reid ... Tom Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive producer * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... producer * John B. Moranville .... associate producer * Ursula Alexander .... assistant producer Info Alert Jack Coleman makes his first appearance as Steven. Production details * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios.